Tekking101
Matthew Crawford, better known online as Tekking101, is a YouTube manga reviewer, most known for his reviews of the series Bleach, created by Tite Kubo and serialized in Weekly Shōunen Jump. He currently has 270,000 subscribers as of June, 2018, and also has an alternate vlogging channel known as Tekking1001. Good Friends on YouTube * Forneverworld * KingofLightning * JimsNerdNation * Bankai922 * Sawyer7mage * AnimeRick * Lunarspiral1127 * Code Provider * Double4Anime * TheEliteAce Videos Manga Reviews Bleach Manga Reviews The main videos on the channel it is his longest running series and the most popular. Tekking reviews each individual chapter of Bleach as it is released. To date he has reviewed over 175 chapters of the series. These reviews follow a story-line and include numerous sketches & running gags, not only regarding the series but also including Tekking himself and his numerous personas. Toriko Manga Reviews Toriko is another series released weekly in Weekly Shōunen Jump. Tekking has so far only reviewed 4 chapters of this series at irregular intervals. However, he has stated after the Bleach manga ends, Toriko will be the series he will review on a weekly basis. Zombie Powder Manga Reviews From January to August 2014, Tekking reviewed all 27 chapters of Tite Kubo's first serialized, unfinished work, Zombie Powder. In December of that same year, Tekking released a final video on the Zombie Powder series, reviewing the numerous bonus chapters included within the series. For the Christmas Special of 2014, Tekking reviewed a 50 page Oneshot by Tite Kubo that was included in the Zombie Powder volumes, titled Bad Shield United. Other Manga Reviews In 2011, when Tekking first began reviewing manga on YouTube, he reviewed both Naruto and One Piece on a weekly basis alongside Bleach. He ceased this after summer of that year due to Tekking attending college and the large amount of time consumed to produce all three videos each week. He also ceased the reviews of those series due in part to a large amount of copyright claims on both his Naruto and One Piece reviews. The one exception to this was a single chapter review of One Piece he released in April 2015, the review was hosted by Law Tekking and did not feature any sketches or story-lines and was simply a test of Tekking's chroma key software. Tekking has done 3 chapter reviews of Fairy Tail, but has stated he only reads the series out of obligation and does not plan on making a regular reviewing series based on it. Tekking has stated that, in the future, he plans on doing other manga, one of which being One Piece and My Hero Academia. However, due to copyright issues, he says that his reviews will be a normal review of him sitting in front of the camera just discussing the chapter instead of being like his normal reviews. Let's Plays # Let's Play Pokémon Emrald # Let's Play Pokémon White # Let's Play Pokémon White 2 # Let's Play Bleach Online # Let's Play Yugioh Online # Let's Play Medievil # Let's Play Slender # Let's Play SWAT4 # Let's Play Yugioh DOTR # Let's Play Pokémon Crystal, Random Nucklocke # Let's Play Jesus Christ The RPG # Kingdom Hearts #Dragon Age: Inqusition #Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (SNES) Other Stuff *In...Minutes *Anime Tags *Bleach Discussions *Tekking101 Originals *Answer Time *13 Nights of Hollows-ween *The Bount Arc Analysis *First Impressions *Game Reviews *13 Nights of Horror *14 Days of Bleachmas *Mail Time *In 10 Seconds *Geography is Everything Tekking1001 Tekking1001 is Matt's other channel, in which he does mainly vlog style videos where he talks about random stuff and tells stories about his life. Fanmail Tekking has a series called Mail Time! Which features him opening any fanmail he receives. His P.O. box is as follows: *'Matthew Crawford' *'P.O. Box 436' *'Colver, PA, 15927' Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers